Passions
by C.K. degu
Summary: Just when the Charmed One's Lives were treading on clear waters, Chris cames and warns them of a bigger threat to them and to Piper's daughter.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: None of the characters are in my possesion except for Carla, who is mine. Thank you!  
  
Okay, I recently deleted 'The Newest Halliwell', my other fic that tells the beginning of all this. I decided to make 'Passions'and just insert what I wanted to write in 'The Newest Halliwell.' Don't be confused about Chris' appearance and Wyatt's absence. Let's just say that in this story, Piper got the girl she knew she was going to have. Well, I just hope you enjoy this!  
  
Passions  
  
Chapter One: The Arrival  
  
Carla Halliwell read through her book, nearly about to kill herself. She had stifled through everything she could look through, but had not found anything.  
  
"Stupid Salem Witch Trials!!!"  
  
"Good point, Carla, the Salem Witch Trials were stupid, but aren't you happy we're not in 1692?"  
  
Carla looked up and saw her mother, Piper Halliwell smiling at her.  
  
"Hey Ma," she joked, "What's up?"  
  
"Uh, the sky?" Piper countered, laughing. "Want to come to P3 tonight?"  
  
"Oh sure! Uh, mom?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do I really have to do this Witch Trials thingy?"  
  
"No, actually, no."  
  
"Great! What time is it?"  
  
"Nearly three-thirty."  
  
"What?! Crap!" she yelled, pushing the book off her lap. She made a beeline for her closet and started raiding it, first for a bag, then for clothes. Piper stayed in the doorway, watching her daughter's sneakers, jazz pants, shirt, books, wallet, cellphone, face towel and sports bottle fly across the room and onto her bed. Piper continued to watch as Carla took the clothes and head to the bathroom to change. She emerged back out in a moment, her hair was a bit of a mess. She grabbed a brush on the dresser and brushed her soft black locks. Taking a laquered chopstick out of a drawer, she quickly used it to pull her hair back, amazingly, it stayed in place. She took her rubber shoes and quickly put them on. She tossed the books, the sports bottle Piper had filled with cold Gatorade that morning, the towel, cellphone and wallet into the bag.  
  
"I have to run," she told her mother, "dance class is in a few minutes. See you later?"  
  
"Yeah," Piper said, "I'll call when there's an emergency."  
  
Carla nodded and was out the door as Phoebe Halliwell, Piper's younger sister came in.  
  
"Was that a hurricane?" She asked. Piper laughed and answered, "No, that was your niece heading for dance class."  
  
"I thought so," she said, taking off her jacket. She and Piper headed into the living room, where they sat on the couch.  
  
"So everything seems to be going well for everyone," Phoebe mused, "I have this incredible job, P3's one of the best clubs of the year, Paige is becoming the good witch she had hoped to be, your daughter's happy and has easily adjusted to life here and did I mention demons aren't attacking?"  
  
Piper nodded, "Yeah, and besides being happy, my daughter has the perfect boyfriend any mother could ask for."  
  
"Oh, a fox demon?" Phoebe asked teasingly.  
  
"Stop that Phoebes, you know what I mean. Suuichi Minamino is a good soul, and she has nothing to hide from him."  
  
"That's true," Pheobe replied.  
  
'It is,' Piper thought, smiling. Carla Prudence Halliwell was her first and only daughter, named after Leo's grandmother and Piper's fallen sister. A few months after she was born, the Elders took her away to live with a childless couple, with her powers bound. Carla grew up in Japan, knowing nothing of demons, magic or whitelighters. When she was 16, she met and befriended Suuichi Minamino, who unbeknownst to her, was actually a thousand year old fox spirit, or a youko with the name of Kurama. He was also a detective for Reikai, or the Spirit World, along with three of his friends. When Carla was kidnapped by a powerful warlock, Koenma, the prince of the Spirit World, sought out the help of the Charmed Ones. They did without hesitance, and the warlock was easily defeated, although when they did, they had also unbound Carla's dormant powers. She had also seen Kurama's transformation into a youko, Leo's healing power, and the warlock's vanquishing. Needless to say, it was too much for her to handle, and she fled. Kurama went after her and gently explained to her everything. And so, besides finding her real and true family, Carla found a love she never thought she would have. After she graduated from Highschool in Japan, Carla moved to the Halliwell Manor to be with her family, learning and developing her powers, along with other witch need-to-knows.  
  
As expected, Carla was a half-witch, half-whitelighter, able to orb to place to place, which came in handy when she wanted to see Kurama, and surprisingly, had healing powers, able to heal any human except herself. Carla had inherited Piper's powers of freezing time and being able to explode anything with a flick of the wrist. She had also inherited Piper's looks. Her eyes were as brown, although one eye was slightly bigger than the other, and her hair was also as dark, although hers was a bit shorter than Piper's. When Piper was supposed to give her up, Patty Halliwell had given her granddaughter a necklace made out of the tears of the Koorime Twins, one of the two forever branded as 'The Forbidden Child' for his amazing powers of flame. The necklace was supposed to protect Carla with her ancestors powers, as long as she wore it.And if all that wasn't enough, Carla had been taught by her foster mother how to play the violin and other various instruments. Being young then, Carla couldn't read notes, so instead of learning to read them, Carla learned to sing them, with it, developing a beautiful and melodious voice, so to speak. Once she had started school, she was known to be artistically gifted, excelling in her writing, her art, her music and her dancing. But that didn't mean she was the smartest in the batch. Leave that role to Kurama. Carla always managed to pull a B+ as her highest, and D+ as her lowest. Piper was very proud of all this, considering that she used to be a nerd in Highschool, it made her very happy. There was one thing though. Carla and Leo were having a little difficulty with each other. Carla's foster mother had died a long time ago, so Piper was welcomed with open arms. But Leo...well, let's just say with Carla's mental picture of a father, she was a bit hesitant. Her foster father had put her in charge of everything a mother was supposed to do, cook, clean, take care of her younger brother, to laundry, which made Carla despise her foster father very much. Leo wanted so much to show her that he was nothing like that, but with the work the Elders were making him do...he simply had no time.  
  
"Piper, watch out!" Called Phoebe. Piper snapped back to reality, a ball of fire heading straight towards her. Before she could react, something pushed her aside, making the fireball hit the wall behind her. Piper's fingers instantly flicked and exploded the demon to oblivion.  
  
"Ow," Piper said, looking at her rescuer. It was a boy, about Carla's age, with dark brown hair and pierceing green eyes.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked the Charmed One.  
  
"Yeah," Piper replied, "Thank you, uh-"  
  
"Chris Perry," He said, helping Piper up.  
  
"Thank you Chris,"Piper said, "Where did you come from though? I'm pretty sure I locked the door..."  
  
"I didn't come through the door, Piper." He told her, dusting off his clothes, a green shirt that matched his eyes and dark black pants. "I'm from the future, actually."  
  
"The future?!" Phoebe exclaimed.  
  
"Yes. You and Piper were supposed to die today, and I was sent here to prevent that from happening."  
  
"Okay, Chris, if you really are from the future, tell me, where is Carla right now?" Phoebe challenged.  
  
Chris thought for a while. "Dance class." He said, without hesitation.  
  
"What time in the future are you from?" Piper asked.  
  
"I can't say," he said.  
  
"Is our deaths the only thing you were sent to prevent?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Can you tell us what else?"  
  
"No. Look, all I can say is that something bigger is about to happen, and The Power of Three needs to prevent it from happening."  
  
End Chapter One  
  
Well, did you like it? Please tell me what you thought of this! I'll be waiting for the reviews! 


	2. The Meeting

Disclaimer: None of the characters are in my possession except for Carla, who is mine. Thank you!  
  
Passions  
  
Chapter Two: The Meeting  
  
As Piper and Phoebe were meeting Chris at the Manor, Paige Halliwell was stuck in neck deep traffic.  
  
"Grrrrrr," she said, highly annoyed. All she did was volunteer to do groceries that day and this is what she gets. Then her cell rings. Phoebe.  
  
"Hello?"   
  
:Paige,It's Phoebe, listen, will you be home soon? We kinda need you.:  
  
"I'm on my way, but I'm stuck in a traffic jam. Should I orb?"  
  
:No, take all the time you need, it's not really an emergency.:  
  
"Okay, I'll be home as soon as I can." Paige said, hanging up, honking her horn. Just her luck! When something was finally happening, she wasn't at home to deal with it!  
  
"I wish you would let me pass!!" She said. And as if her wish was granted, the cars, slowly but surely moved onward. Paige sighed in relief and drove on. Her cell rang again.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
:Aunt Paige, It's Carla.:  
  
"Hey Carls, how is dance class?"  
  
:Fun as always, we're just taking a break. Will you be the one to pick me up later?:  
  
"I think Leo is." Paige said, putting a plan into action.  
  
:Oh. Well can you tell him to pick me up at six, the usual time.:  
  
"Okay, I'll see you."  
  
:Okay, bye.:  
  
"Bye."  
  
Paige hung up, feeling a bit proud of herself. She, Phoebe and Piper had made a plan to try and bring her niece and her brother- in-law closer together. They figured that if they let Leo and Carla just talk, they would sort things out. Well, that's what they hoped for.  
  
Once the teacher had announced that they would take a break, Carla felt like dropping to the floor, which she did, technically. As she sat on the dance studio's hardwood floors, observing her own sweaty face, she couldn't believe that she was staring at her own reflection. She noticed that ever since she had moved to the Manor, she seemed a little different, even Kurama noticed. The stored energy she had had over the years had released itself and she was feeling happier than before. Although she was living a more dangerous life, she loved it all the same. Carla stood up and went over to her bag to get the Gatorade Piper always prepared the morning of her dance class. The red one as always, was still a bit cold. Carla drank from it. She then decided to call her Aunt Paige.  
  
:Hello?:  
  
"Aunt Paige, It's Carla."  
  
:Hey Carls, how is dance class?:  
  
"Fun as always, we're just taking a break. Will you be the one to pick me up later?"  
  
:I think Leo is.:   
  
"Oh. Well can you tell him to pick me up at six, the usual time."  
  
:Okay, I'll see you.:  
  
"Okay, bye."  
  
:Bye:  
  
Her dad? Her dad was going to pick her up?! Carla panicked a bit. Everytime she faced Leo, although his face seemed kind, she just couldn't bring herself to get any closer to him, due to her past experiences, she came to the realization that all fathers weren't worth any of her time, and she thought Leo was no different.Then her cell rang. It was her Aunt Phoebe.  
  
"Hi, Aunt Phoebes? What's up?"  
  
:Carls, Is your dance class over?:  
  
"No, we won't be done till six. is there an emergency?"  
  
:Not really, but as soon as you can come home..:  
  
"Okay. But I thought someone will pick me up?"  
  
:Beep:  
  
Carla looked at her phone. The line had suddenly died. She blinked. That was strange.  
  
"Dead phone?" asked Yvonne, her fellow classmate. She was her best friend in that class.  
  
"Yeah, I was talking to my aunt and the line was cut."  
  
"You must be out of battery."  
  
"Nah, I just charged my phone this morning."  
  
"Anyways, Carla, you doing anything tonight? I was thinking that we can do something with Elaine and Sandrine."  
  
"I'm actually going to be at P3 tonight. Maybe you guys could come there tonight. Mom was able to book   
  
Equilibrium."  
  
"Cool! I'll ask the guys if they can come. Free entrance?"  
  
"VIP treatment," Carla said as Yvonne walked away, approacing her other friends.  
  
"Hey," a voice said, Carla saw it was Maira, the snob in the dance class. "You taking your friends out tonight?"  
  
"Yeah," Carla replied.  
  
"Why take them out when you can take me?" Maira asked.  
  
"Why should I?" Carla asked, returning her cellphone in her bag. "Listen Maira, hate me if you want, but I have told you once and a million times over, I want nothing to do with you. The only thing you want from me is P3, which you aren't even allowed to go to since your grounded, if I am correct, for cutting classes."  
  
"You'll regret this Halliwell."  
  
"I think I have no choice but to do so, Dion."  
  
The teacher clapped her hands twice, calling the class' attention. Although this was a modern dance class, their teacher was French. Carla loved it when she would pick up some French words from her teacher.  
  
"Ma petite," she began, "I tink dat we av to practice our recital donces. Sholl we begin?"  
  
As the students were coming back to the center of the room, Carla felt that someone was watching her. She turned around. Nothing. What was that? Thinking it was nothing, Carla shrugged and went to her place in front, to her luck next to Maira. She didn't notice the two pairs of eyes looking at her, one from a distance and another a bit closer than she thought.   
  
Piper carefully examined Chris Perry, not knowing if she should trust him. He would not tell her anything useful, all she had gotten out of him was his name and the fact that something was going to happen. He couldn't say what or why.  
  
"Maybe we should call Leo," Phoebe suggested as Chris had gone to the bathroom.  
  
"I think we should. LEO!" Piper yelled and blue lights materialized into her husband.  
  
"Yes?" He asked.   
  
"Leo, a while ago, a demon attacked and this guy, Chris Perry saved me. He says he's from the future and that something big is about to happen and that we have to stop it. Can you tell if he's legit?"  
  
"I'll go check with the Elders," he said, about to orb away when Piper stopped him.  
  
"Oh and did I mention your picking Carla up from dance class tonight at six? Okay, come back as soon as you can," she said, kissing Leo before he orbed away.  
  
"Smooth," Phoebe teased as Chris came back down.  
  
"What time will Carla be home from dance class?" he asked.  
  
"Six, why?" Piper asked, curious.  
  
"Um, no reason," he said, walking to the living room with his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Chris, can I ask how far into the future are you?" Phoebe questioned, sitting on the couch.  
  
"Not too far...just, like, twenty years or so."  
  
"Ah..." Piper mused. "Phoebe?"  
  
"I still don't know, Piper."  
  
Chris looked at them, "Hey, I just saved Piper and you don't trust me?! I dropped everything I was doing to orb here, in this time to save her and-"  
  
"Woah,woah, wait a second. Chris, you orbed?! Your a Whitelighter?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yes," he said, "Listen, in my time, they say that you died today, along with Piper, thus ending the Power of Three. Then he will kill Paige, then Carla, resulting to a very bad future."  
  
"He?" Piper asked, "who is He? And who told you to come here?"  
  
"I can't answer that." He said, as if it were final.  
  
"Why not?" Phoebe asked, "Chris, how are you supposed to help us if you won't tell us anything?"  
  
"Because Phoebe, if I do tell you, then its risking changes in the future that are unwanted."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You don't know or you can't say?"  
  
"Both," he said as Leo orbed in the room. He saw Chris for the first time and eyed him for a moment. Then he turned to Phoebe and Piper.  
  
"He's legit," he told them," and I have news from the Elders." He was interrupted as Paige came in the house.  
  
"I'm home!" she yelled, heading to the kitchen with groceries, completely missing the sight of Chris.   
  
"I'll help her and make sure she bought everything," Piper said, standing to help out her sister. As she was doing so, she explained to her what was going on. Paige quickly caught on and they went to the living room, where Leo was about to tell them what he was about to before Paige came home.  
  
"Something has happened. Even the Elders don't know how, or why, but somehow, something wants to commit genocide on all Whitelighter kind, to wipe them out. Nobody's really sure, but so far, two Whitelighters are marked for death. "  
  
The song ended and so did the dance. Carla's heart was racing with excitement after all the dancing.   
  
"That was great!" Yvonne said happily as the teacher clapped for the dancers' attention. Carla could practically feel the energy that built up within the girl. That was the best feeling in the world for her, dancing and not wanting to stop, even if they had to.  
  
"I know," she had replied," too bad that we're almost done."  
  
The teacher clapped again for their attention, a bit impatiently this time.  
  
"Mesdames! you Attention! As you were doncing, I wrote down a few comments. Madame Dion, oll your posisions ar rong and your doncing...ma petite, did you practice?"  
  
Carla and her friends giggled a bit, along with the class. Maira flushed red with embarrassment and anger, her eyes directed at Carla. But her gaze seemed to be somewhere else. Why was she looking outside? Why did her gaze seem to be looking for something that was unseen by the naked eye?  
  
"Madame Alliwell, merveilleux, I am pleased to se dat you ar practicing your donce steps."  
  
The student in question looked at her teacher and smiled thankfully. She stood up and asked to be excused for a moment.  
  
"Of course."  
  
Carla dashed outside the studio, her brown eyes holding a sparkling glitter.  
  
"I know your there," she said, "you don't have to hide from me."  
  
Someone then walked into the studio's garden where they were and his eyes met the dancer's.  
  
"Hi," he simply said, smiling. Carla laughed and held Kurama in her arms. They kissed for a moment, and Carla asked him a question.  
  
"How did you get here?" she asked. Kurama smiled once more.  
  
"A portal," he simply explained, "I was watching your dance class. You were amazing."  
  
Carla raised an eyebrow. "You were watching my dance class?"  
  
"Yes, but I swear I was only looking at you."  
  
Carla giggled. "I missed you Kurama."  
  
"I did too," he replied, hugging her.  
  
There you go, the second chapter of Passions. Please review, they will be greatly appreciated. Thank you! 


	3. The Separation

Disclaimer: Blach, blahhhhhhh.......................  
  
The Separation  
  
Carla Pov  
  
The moment we entered through the door of Halliwell Manor, I just knew something was going on. Everyone was in the living room, along with a strange boy. Once my eyes met his... something, I couldn't explain happened. I felt I knew him, as if he were my brother. But I didn't have a brother.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Piper saw her daughter's eyes meet Chris'. She introduced them, along with Kurama, who Chris didn't seem to like very much.   
  
"Leo didn't pick me up," Carla said, "Kurama and I waited for a while back there."  
  
"Sorry about that honey," Paige said, "We sent him Up There."  
  
"And he's still not back," said Piper as Leo suddenly orbed in with an Elder.  
  
"Youko Kurama," The Elder said, "We would like to meet with you."  
  
Chris POV  
  
I saw them come through the doorway, laughing, holding hands. I've never seen them like that, so in love. It was scary. So this is what he used to be like, what they used to be like. It was so sad, if only they knew what my future was. Even in this time though, I hate him. Not only because of his being....what he will be, but because of her. Seeing Youko Kurama before me with her makes my blood boil. But the Elder is here, and their sad fate will be revealed.  
  
Normal pov  
  
"Carla, Koenma asked me to accompany you to his office." Leo said, after Kurama had orbed away.   
  
"I can go myself, thank you." She said, orbing. Leo sighed.   
  
"Hate it that she hates you?" Asked Phoebe, "I could tell."  
  
"I don't know what I did to be so hateable to her." Leo said. Then he switched from dad mode to whitelighter mode. Piper loved when he did that, although sometimes he switches modes too fast.  
  
"A whitelighter was killed," he said, "We should go to where it happened to investigate. Chris is coming with is."  
  
Piper clung to Leo and Phoebe went To Paige as the three whitelighters orbed out.  
  
Carla came to Koenma's office in a normal fashion. She had been there so many times she knew where to go, along with a couple of Koenma's ogre servants. Koenma was the prince of the Spirit Realm, he dealt with deaths and making sure the Human World was as normal as possible. Carla had no concept of normal anymore, with all the supernaturalities going on, so her visits to Koenma were frequent. He wasn't one to chat with, but the ferry girls, the ones who escort the spirits, were all her friends.   
  
"Hello Koenma, you wanted to see me?" Carla asked happily, standing by his desk loaded with papers.   
  
"Hello Carla, please, take a seat, make yourself comfortable," he said, pushing the papers off the desk, letting it all cascade to the floor.  
  
"These whitelighter deaths are more trouble than I thought. If a whitelighter's dead or missing, most likely the charges get hurt or die too, without their whitelighter protecting them. Anyways, that is not what I wanted to talk to you about. You are aware Kurama is a demon, right?"  
  
"Of course Koenma. I'm not a foolish witch not to know. My whole family knows this fact."  
  
"Right. You are aware that demons are evil, right?"  
  
"Yes, but I don't understand where your taking this."  
  
Koenma sighed, nervous.  
  
"My point is....the Elders and we have decided for the better good of the world's fragile structure and balance....that you not see Kurama anymore."  
  
Carla opened her mouth in shock, unable to speak.  
  
"The thing is, Carla, your a part whitelighter, an angel full of good. So good in fact, that it affects your magic. Kurama's part evil, a dark evil that easily influences his human form. You can see wht I mean."  
  
"Koenma, how could you vouch for this.... You can't possibly..."  
  
"We separated you both to ease the transition," he began, "are you going to be ok?"  
  
Carla looked at the prince angrily.  
  
"You think I am!? God, Koenma, how could you do this to me?! I suppose Kurama's up there because the Elders will tell him, right? Oh god!!!" She yelled, leaving the room, bursting in tears. She orbed home where Piper was anticipating her arrival, returning at once after Leo told them what was going to happen.  
  
Carla ran straight to Piper's arms.  
  
"Will you be ok?" She asked her daughter. Carla continued to sob before she answered.  
  
"No, I won't, I can't. How can they do this?"  
  
Piper soothed her daughter the best she could, which she knew was not enough. Crhis orbed in, watching the other and daughter from a distance.  
  
'She's sadder than she was supposed to be,' he thought sadly, watching. 'Either that, or she has lied to me about her pain of the separation.'  
  
Kurama stayed in his room, in an uncontrollable fit of the sudden rage he experienced right now. Since he was told of what would happen, he had pulled his books out the shelves, messed up his bed, threw the clothes out the dawer. He could not live without her, he knew it! He didn't know that there was something stirring slowly inside him....something called the greatest pain a man has ever experienced.....evil.  
  
Oooh! What's happening to Kurama?! Please review! Yet another of my stories have been removed!  
  
Youko!7 


	4. The Dance

Chapter Four: Do You Believe In Magic?

Leo looked at the body of the whitelighter, which was apparently slit at the throat with a darklighter arrow. The word 'raposa espirito' was written across his chest. It was a gruesome sight.

"Raposa," Phoebe said, "does this mean anything to you, Chris?"

"Raposa," he repeated, "is Portuguese for 'fox'"

"Fox?" Paige asked, "fox spirit?"

"Fox spirit meaning Kurama. Are these killers after him?" Phoebe mused, an eye looking at Chris for an answer. He didn't give any.

"We have to remove this writing before the police come," said Paige, looking behind her to see if the police were coming. Chris bent down and cleaned up the writing with his powers. Phoebe also knelt to touch the body. A vision invaded her mind as son as she touched the corpse.

The whitelighter was running, he couldn't orb, and he knew it. Phoebe couldn't see who he was running from, but he was terrified.

"Don't run," his pursuer spoke, "I will kill you!"

The vision ended, leaving Phoebe a bit dizzy.

"What did you see?" Paige asked.

"Nothing important. Maybe we should go back to the Manor."

Chris agreed. Paige orbed them back. Once there, they heard screaming and accusations in the form of Carla's voice. What happened?

Piper was comforting Carla when her daughter spotted Leo coming in to check on her.

"You," Carla spoke in a menacing voice, "you took him away from me!"

"Carla, don't-! "Piper was cut off by Carla flicking her fingers at Leo. She missed, exploding a bowl full of water behind him.

"It's your fault!" she screamed, again, flicking, still missing him.

"Honey, wait, let me explain," Leo began, as the window exploded behind him.

"Don't honey me!" She said, this time actually hitting Leo. He rematerialized and looked at her.

"Carla! Stop this!" Piper said very firmly as Phoebe, Paige checked on them. Carla seemed to hear her mother's words. Piper wrapped her in a hug as she cried on her.

"Leo, maybe you should go," said Piper, "stay Up There for a while."

Her husband was shocked that his own child would to that to him. He orbed away. Phoebe gave Piper a look that said, 'what happened?' Piper mouthed she would explain later and spoke to her daughter.

"Hey," she told her, "how about you get some rest? I'll bring you up some of that tea you like and we'll talk about this after you wake up, ok?"

Carla nodded and orbed to her room. Piper made a beeline for Chris.

"You knew this was going to happen," she told him, "you knew this would hurt her this much. You put her to sleep."

"What?" He asked, confused at the request.

"I have a whitelighter situation to handle. You turn on her radio and relax her. Come back after."

Chris reluctantly obeyed, not wanting to anger Piper.

"You would leave your daughter to a stranger?" Phoebe asked her sister as if she were crazy.

"No," said Piper, "but what my daughter needs right now is sleep. Right now, my husband needs me. Those killings can wait." She called for Leo. He appeared looking a bit sad.

"Are you okay?" Piper asked him.

"Maybe. We should concentrate on the killings first before anything else."

"But Leo-"

"Piper, the way my daughter acts towards me can wait. The genocide of the whitelighters cannot. What did you see at the murder site?" he asked, the question pointed at the two younger sisters.

"It looked like a darklighter slit the whitelighter's throat. But here's what's creepy. The words 'raposa espirito' was scarred on the body." Paige told them, still a bit creeped out.

"Why would the killer write fox spirit on the body?" Leo asked, able to translate quickly to Piper.

"Its either framing Kurama or demanding for him," said Phoebe as a matter-of-fact.

Yusuke Urameshi was taking a walk today, having just gotten from the Ramen House, when he spotted his friend sitting on a bench, looking incredibly upset about something. Yusuke approached his friend, when he felt something around him. Something bitter and fierce. It was something different, he realized, as it was a bit eerie. Strange that this feeling was the same as he had faced Sensui and Toguro, and it reaaly creeped him out Was it coming from Kurama or was it something else?

"Are you alright?" He asked his friend. Hec ouldn't sit beside him, he thought there's something going on.

"I guess you haven't heard," Kurama replied, "I figured Botan would have told you by now."

"Well, she isn't here right now," Yusuke told him, "so why don't you just tell me?"

No answer. He was either being an asshole or he was just extremely angry.

In the distance they heard a song being played on the radio across the street. Kurama looked up, as if someone he despised had called on him. His eyes were deadly concentrated on the radio. Iris. Yusuke wasn't sure what happened, but Kurama's eyes darkened, as in really darkened and the radio exploded before the song was over.

"What the hell?" Yusuke exclaimed, clearly surprised. "Kurama, did you do that?"

He turned and saw that his companion was gone, as if he had disappeared from where he was sitting a while ago.

"There's clearly something going on," Yusuke thought to himself, leaving, "I have to find Botan and ask what."

Chris entered Carla's room and found half of his work cut out for him. She was already in bed, turned away from the door. Like any other broken – hearted girl some sad song was playing from her computer.

"So I turned the radio on, I turned the radio up,

And this woman was singing my song:

The lover's in love, and the other's run away,

The lover is crying 'cause the other won't stay…"

He decided to speak up.

"I remember when that song was famous," he told her, "It drove me crazy. Can we turn something else on?"

She didn't answer so he changed the song to something more cheerful.

"Do you believe in magic?

In a young girl's heart,

How the music can free her when she is moody,

And it's magic, if the music is groovy  
It makes you feel happy like an old-time movie…"

She didn't seem to care. But unlike her, Chris decided to care. He owed it to her to make this time easier for her. So he went in front of her and told her something.

"Dance with me," He said with a smile.

"What?" She asked, obviously surprised at what he said. Her face was wet with tears, which she wiped away.

"Please," he said, extending his hand to her, "quick, before the song ends."

He pulled her up and started spinning her around. They were moving along, jumping like little kids, when he heard her laughing. She was laughing! To Carla, the room was spinning, and she was dizzy in a very good way. All her troubles and the scent of roses had escaped her, and this guy, Chris, filled her with his music, his happy tune that made her seemingly fly around the room. She was euphoric, she was dancing and singing at the same time (at least trying to) with him as the song continued on to the next one. It was still the same, and she almost forgot she was with someone she barely knew.

"What's the plan?" Paige asked her sisters.

"We don't know yet," said Phoebe, "but maybe we should try talking to Kurama, he could be our innocent."

"I thought the innocents were the whitelighters," Piper stated, not really wanting to deal with her daughter's boyfriend right now.

"Yes, that too, but, he's the only clue that the killer left behind," Phoebe argued, which was true, really. What else did they have? A darklighter with no specific signature?

"What about we got to Koenma and ask him to have someone keep tabs on Kurama and we try and do some research if the genocide of the whitelighters can actually be possible? For all we know, this could be an empty threat." Paige suggested, understanding what her oldest sister was feeling.

"Sounds like a good plan," said Leo, "I'll go Up There for a while."

"Why?" Piper asked, not expecting his words.

"To...uh…ask if there were any more -um- threats."

Piper gave him a 'don't screw with me' look.

"Alright," Leo said, "I want to ask why they had to separate Carla and Kurama, the real reason, and not just some cock and bull story." The Leo orbed away without another word or argument from Piper.

"That's what I call a dad," said Piper with a small smile.

"Shall we go?" Paige asked. Her sisters nodded and they orbed away.


End file.
